Tears of Blood
by Crayola Emoticon
Summary: This is an angsty, some-what fluffy one-shot with our favorite serial killer and his last victim. Michael and OC. Listen to "Monster" by Meg and Dia for full effect.  Thank you, Xxnikkigirl123xX for telling me about the song!


This is just a little one-shot that has nothing to do with any of my current stories. It was just in my head. ^_^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween or Michael Myers. (I wish I could get Michael for Christmas, tho. XD squeeeeees!)

13B13B

I trudged home, my head down. I didn't want to go. My foster parents hated me just because I was related to that person.

When I got home, I put my book bag away and quickly did my chores so they couldn't yell at me for not getting them done. After an hour or so, my foster sister and her boyfriend showed up. I liked them. They were really nice.

We sat in front of the TV, not saying anything, until Ricky brought up the subject of boyfriends.

"Renee, why is it you don't have a boyfriend?"

"I've told you before. I don't have the emotional capacity for it. He would just get hurt. Besides, if I let anyone get too close, they'll get killed. You know that."

Ricky and Sabine just laughed a cruel undertone lacing their laughter. Why were they laughing like that?

"Oh, Ren. You don't get it, do you?" Sabine asked, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "We've only ever hung out with you so we could tell our real friends what a freak you are. I mean, a virgin at fifteen? That's just ridiculous! Oh, and forget about having the emotional capacity for romance. You don't even have enough for friends!"

With that they doubled over laughing again. I felt something crack in the back of my throat and tasted copper. I didn't understand. Were they just playing with me this entire time? My face shut down, and my heart froze over.

Ricky looked up, annoyed by my lack of response. Growling, he punched me across the face, which made Sabine shriek with laughter. Then she joined in. Together they beat me for a good ten minutes, but I didn't feel any of it. It was like they weren't even there.

At dinner, my foster mother glared at me with a baleful eye. "Did you get into a fight at school, Renee? I expected you would, sooner or later, what with you being related to Him and all."

I opened my mouth to tell her that no, I hadn't gotten into a fight, but whatever had cracked earlier cracked even more, and I coughed up blood.

My foster mother just kept glaring at me. "Don't think that using fake blood will make us take you to the hospital. You just stay here and wash up the supper dishes.

Unable to speak, I obediently nodded.

13B13B

Lying in bed that night, I thought about the next day, Halloween. I didn't have a costume because my parents didn't want to risk me "going berserk" if they took me trick-or-treating. Sabine would be going to a party, and I would be stuck here, waiting for Michael Myers to show up. I made up my mind not to scream and run like I had the last time he had shown up, the day I became an orphan. I would just sit in my bedroom and wait.

13B13B

The next day, Halloween, I put on a pretty blue dress that made me look like a five year old and sat in my little rocking chair all day. I didn't even eat. My foster mother occasionally checked up on me to make sure I wasn't up to anything, but I didn't respond. I kept my chair out of sight of the window and its back to the door.

13B13B

Finally, He showed up. I could hear my foster family screaming as they died their horrible deaths downstairs. I listened as Michael's footsteps clumped quietly up the stairs. Then, he was standing in my doorway, creepy white mask and mechanic's uniform in bloody glory.

I turned my head to look at him, and he very slightly started in surprise. I was wearing a porcelain mask I had made in art class. The lips were black, and at the corner of the right eye was delicate lavender shading that looked like faerie wings. Other than that, it was pure white.

I stood up from my chair as he came closer, holding out my arms like a toddler asking to be picked up. His eyes widened in confusion at this, but then he lifted me into his arms and sat in my rocking chair as I settled against his chest. His heartbeat was strong and steady, comforting.

After a few minutes, he lifted his knife, and I watched as he brought it down and stabbed me in the heart. With a trembling hand, I reached up to the wound, then with my bloodied fingertips, I traced bloody tracks down the face of my mask, from the eyes to the chin. Michael brought his own hand up and imitated my action. As my eyes closed for the last time, I saw all the fatal wounds Michael had acquired over the years open up and begin to bleed anew.

13B13B

News Reporter: "Just this morning, the bodies of the Smith family were found brutally murdered in their home. They appear to have dead for several days. The most interesting thing, however, were the bodies of Renee Jenkins and a man presumed to be Michael Myers. They were found in Renee's room, in a rocking chair, embracing like a parent and child, with 'tears of blood' running down the faces of their masks. The police have yet to…"

13B13B

**Wow, that was so angsty. I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^**


End file.
